The Light and Darkness
by Xeniel-san2222
Summary: Light and Darkness will always together. Momonga and his brother Ashtal was teleported to the new world. But, the problem is will the Light join the Dark or will the Dark join the Light? A story about two players with their own Guilds join together to explore the New World.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light and Dark will always together.**

* * *

_This is my first story in Fanfiction. So, I will really appreciate for someone who want to be this story Beta Reader or maybe translator lol, that is because I am really... really bad (I think) with English, so for now I will just try my best. The reason why I created this story, because my school is so boring (Not mean to offense). Everyday my activities will always be school, game, help people or parents or maybe my siblings sometime, study, sleep and go to school again. Like that... Everyday. I don't have any club in school, so this is the thing that I hope will relief my 'boringness'. And of course I'll try my best to make a complete story not a hanging one. (No offense). By the way I am a high school student. Alright... NO talking about nonsense again, so let's get to the story._

* * *

YGGDRASIL.

A DMMO-RPG with the main selling point being, 'player freedom'. It wasn't the first DMMO-RPG in the world, but it was close. It was, however, the product that made DMMO-RPG a smash hit on the gaming industry and community. The freedom the players had to customise and play are just too many to count, some like to play Arch Demon with holy magic or maybe an Angel with Dark magic (Seriously?). I never did figure how that worked. At all. Everytime I think thought it.

I myself and my brother are a heavy gamers. We had put in countless hours playing YGGDRASIL, gathering many items to get upgrade our races levels or change them into something else.

"You alright, bro? You looked like someone I known that 'die tomorrow after' making a face like that. Or maybe looked like someone who beaten like pup 'cause he peeping on naked girls."

Raising my eyebrow, I looked at the door to see my older brother, who is that? I don't wanna tell you about it. He walked towards me. "Shut up. I'm healthy boy, not like someone who fap everytime he saw a sexy girls or women. I can even count how many times you fap on a day. 5 times. Freaking Stamina Asshole."

He gasped and blushed at the same time. "W-What the is t-that!? Take back what you said earlier or you will eat shit tonight dinner! I-I'm just a single man who had a high sexual desire and that is because I don't have a girlfriend." He murmured in the last sentence. And regretfully I didn't catch that. Damn. If I catch that I'll put it on my 'Teasing my Older brother' book.

"Never. Just go back to your room and watch some porn there, I'll login to YGGDRASIL for the last time. Heaven's Feel need a proper goodbye."

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

"What? Are you gay?" I said.

"Haha. Funny." He deadpanned at my dry jokes. Well I knew I'm not a humorous one. But seriously I tried my best right there.

"So, what do you want?" I asked knowing that he was someone that will only came to my room because he needs me to join him in a game.

"Well, we were already knew that YGGDRASIL ending is in two hours. Just depressed that I won't be able to play with my friends or you anymore." He sighed.

"And same as you, I need to make a proper goodbye to Ainz Ooal Gown." He smiled. Seriously, his and his friends guild's name is weird. Even his teammates Nickname is weird as well, like Smaragdina, Bukubukuchagama, Herohero, and the weirdest one that I think is Touch Me. Seriously? Is have any sexual diseases? He is like 'Hey you all Touch Me if you don't wanna to die, ahhh... that touch feelings is feels so gooooooddd... Hehe...'

"Well what are you waiting for? I'll head first, see you tomorrow morning and sorry I will not have any dinner today." I said. Putting every tools at my body I waved at him and finally I entered the game.

"Wait for me you asshole. If you already there come to my guild first, I already gave you the authority and the Ring of Guild Transportation." He quickly ran to his room and put his gear. Yeah yeah I heard that.

* * *

As I log on to my character I take a quick at my stats to make sure nothing has changed. I decided to take look at my equipment and models first, considering the were more likely to change.

Ashtal. My character's name. Ashtal himself is an Overlord. Overlord is the highest race that can be achieved by completing a lot of ascensions and can be only gained if a players had reached level 95 or higher.

His appearances is a handsome young man standing at 180cm with spiky silver platinum hair and deep-sea blue eyes that can glow bright blue if he at angry or battle situation. Six pair of wings rested majestically on his back. And a half-crown created from the Holy Light magic floating beautifully on the right side of his head. His attire consists mainly of mainly of a black and white majestic tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots that its common ingredients is Rhodium. The rarest and most valuable metal on the game, I got this armor from rare event. Aside from his boots, his left arm has a Rhodium gauntlet, and red marks coat his right gloved arm.

This is the Holy Knight Emperor bundle. Its effect skyrocketing my stats, and also its special passive-skill is allowed me to use weapons outside my class.

The half-crown of the God Emperor gave me a lot of divine aura and allowed me to use the Holy Fire magic. And of course that is still more. Like my gauntlet and armor, my right arms coat and etc.

Satisfied that my equipment hadn't change, I went on to check my levels and stats.

_Name: Ashtal_

_Title: Champion, God of Life, Lord of the Light, War God, God of Magic, Holy Knight Emperor, Ace Player, Breaker, Child of Nature, Ruler of Heaven, God Emperor._

_Racial Levels:_

_Arch Angel: 15_

_Overlord: 20_

_Celestial: 15_

_High Human: 10_

_High Elf: 5_

_Jobs Levels:_

_Paladin: 5_

_Fighter: 5_

_Arcane-Knight: 5_

_Master of Life: 10_

_Pillar of Light: 5_

_Sage: 20_

_Holy Emperor: 10_

_Godslayer: 15_

_Dragonslayer: 10_

_Ability Chart:_

_HP: 50_

_MP: Exceeds Limit_

_Phy. Atk: 50_

_Phy. Def: 75_

_Agility: 70_

_Mag. Atk: 90_

_Mag. Def: 95_

_Resistance: 100_

_Special Ability: Exceeds Limit_

_Total: 710+_

The maximum amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300. However, Overlord can pass this amount with its special ability 'The Wisdom' determined by players Sense of Justice which me has 500+ and my brother -500+. But, you know what? That is bullshit. I've my own freaking sense, if I want to be a criminal I still can do that, Sense of Justice is just a bug.

It was nice to see that nothing had changed from the last time I was in, some months ago.

After a quick look around I realized I was in Heaven's Feel Throne Room and it was completely empty, except for the NPCs. Heaven's Feel is a majestic floating castle in the sky, hidden with from others thanks to Yshion's Camouflage Tower. This is Second floor of our Guild. There is 12 Floors here:

1\. Basement, Training, Guardian and Army Floor

2\. Throne Floor

3\. Offices

4\. Rests Floor

5\. The Eden, the Guild's garden.

6\. Floor of Creation

7\. NPC's personal Floor

8\. Experiment Floor

9\. Guild's member personal Floor

10\. Meeting's Floor

11\. Colosseum Floor

12\. Observatory Floor

The 41 members are all already log out from YGGDRASIL. Well, I forgot to tell you that the maximum players in a guild is 41.

It wasn't too surprising to me that it was empty. YGGDRASIL was an old game and took some time to getting used, more so if you played a mage character with some warrior/knight skill because one of my special effects from my clothes.

Even still though. The game had a lot of good memories for me and I know for a fact others as well. It was just sad that I saw no one, not even a stranger, in here.

Suddenly, a **[PING] **sound echoed inside my head. And voila! A message! From my older brother... Momonga in his Guild the Ainz Ooal Gown.

_'Oi! Get your ass over here! Hurry up or I'll invade your fucking castle. I'll give you 5 minutes to say goodbye to your Guild! I'm lonely here so hurry up!'_

A tick mark appeared on my head. That Chuuni-Older Brother of mine. Damn that Bags of Skeletons! I always tried to hate him but I will always love him.

Take a look around again... Bring back good memories... Hm hm.

Beside me stood a beautiful woman. Her name is Ilumia. My friend, the 'Goddamn Hard Warrior' Trost's creation. (Please take a look on Ilumia in AoV, she is the same only without her mask.)

She is the strongest NPCs in this Guild and also the Overseer of the Guardians of the Heaven's Feel.

"Is it okay to change her codes a little?" The God of Life murmured. Well, it's the last time by the way.

"**[Summon: Staff of Heaven]**!" Suddenly, a staff that looked like the one that Nazarick has appeared in front of me. A golden staff with the 7 Pillar of Stones glowing beautifully on its place.

After almost 2 minutes I scrolled down... Damn... That's a lot of codes right there.

'Eh? What is this? `Despite her calm and serious manner... She is a bitch in her room.`.' Oh God... Please forgive my friend Trost for his demeanor in this, Oh Merciful God.

Well, let's change this.

_She is secretly deep in love with his Lord Ashtal. And also in fact she is a Yandere._

Muehehehe. I grinned maniacally. Opsie... it's 5 minutes already.

"**[Command: Guard Protocol to all NPCs]**." And well, I'll miss you guys. Very much. Bye!

"**[Greater Teleportation]**!"

And with that. Ashtal didn't know that all NPCs in his Guild started to glowing.

* * *

"Yo, Aniki!" After used **[Greater Teleportation]** I immediately greet him. Look at him, depressed. And here is my brother character! An Overlord with Skeleton Mage appearances. His robes is black and golden.

"Yo, Otouto! I'm glad that you are here." He put a smile emoticon on top of his bald skull. I know that in fact he is so sad right now, he is a Hiki. So friends from his Guilds is his treasures.

"How was the Guild?"

"Good good."

"You know... I'm glad that our Guilds is partners. How about you?"

"Well yeah, Herohero-san just log out earlier not long before you came here, he said he is so sleepy right now, and prepare for job tomorrow. *Little laugh, like usual he's always like that."

I smiled an put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him a little. And I'm glad that is worked.

"Well let's get to the Throne. **[Gate]**!."

After stepping out of the **[Gate]**, I was at the Throne of the Great Tomb of Nazarick in the marshes of Helheim. The hedquarters for Ainz Ooal Gown, a guild made solely out of Heteromorphic races with 41 members. At their peak, the Guild was ranked 1 and mine 2 out of countless others and our Guilds is the only Guilds to clear Nazarick, the hardest dungeon in the game and turned even harder when they made it their Guild base. Mind you, that leaderbord is a damn... Just because the fucking names, we got 2 and they got 1. They got A and we got H. But thankfully our Guilds members are full to the tank.

Despite that though, almost all of us have quit the game completely, deleting their characters and turning in their gear to the Guilds before logging off for the last time.

If anything else this was the worst thing. Our Guilds is the first one to be partners. I was quite close friends with some member of their Guild, Peroroncino, Ragnarok, and others too. To see our Guild that have many good memories to be like this.

It was probably the most disheartening thing about the whole thing. I understand most of them left for real life reasons, but it still didn't make it any less depressing.

Deciding to not spend my last moments with my brother in a funk, I decided to start a new conversation.

"Well please don't depressed like that Bony Head. It hurts to see my own brother depressing like that. Now come on! Cheer up! Show me that skeleton also can smile!" I pat him on the shoulder. And finally his emotion getting better. He started to put emoticons to expressed his feelings.

"*Laugh a little... Thanks. Hey, you know what? Honestly I'm surprised that the NPCs levels and stats were skyrocketed because last event. Before that event they levels are just 40-50 and now 70-80 and even a few of them got 90-100!"

"Hehe yeah..."

And now... This place silent again.

"Well this is it... our stories in YGGDRASIL is end here right now." Momonga said with a sad tone.

I sat on the floor beside the throne and smiled a little before it turned into a smirked.

"Yeah... Can't wait for tomorrow fap..."

"Damn you."

"Haha. Hey come on don't be like that I'm just joking you know."

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3 …2

"Goodnight. Aniki."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

As soon our eyes started to closed, for a second I started to remembered back our little memories. That was our happy moment. I still remembered how Touch Me-san asked me for a duel and he got his ass up and his head down the ground. Funny memory. I am very very sorry for what happened to Ilumia in the Guild. Well, that has nothing to do with me from now on. Because all of this will be no more.

1... 0

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02

Eh? Aren't the force log out supposed to be happens right now?

"Wha-"

"What the hell?!" I shockingly opened my eyes only to see everything in this game is still there. Aniki is the same as me right now. He shocked.

_Ashtal: "Oi, Aniki! What happened?!_

_Momonga: "Don't ask me, you squirt!"_

That is when we realized that our voice is changed. A deep voice for Momonga and a melodious voice for me. And then suddenly our conversation interrupted by someone.

"What's wrong, Momonga-sama?" We heard a soft, melodious voice call out to us. WE both turned to look at the source of the voice to see Momonga's NPCs Albedo staring up at Momonga with worried eyes and a concerned look on her face.

"What the-"

"NO one asked you, you damn glowing _firefly_." She suddenly turned her worried expression to anger when she looked up at me.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

* * *

**Alright, here it is the first chapter I hope you all like it. Please states your comment and also please don't make a flame there 'I hope you understand'. Bye.**

* * *

_P.S_

_For anyone who's willing to be my Beta Reader or even translator please contact me._

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Why did I wrote this story? That's because I want to learn.**

* * *

**Momonga POV **

"Eh?" Her mouth was _moving_. What the hell?

YGGDRASIL is an old game. The mouths of the avatars, much less NPCs, don't move whatsoever, even when using voice dialog. This applies to others, like touch, taste and smell. And yeah, she's smells so nice. It just wasn't possible to emulate such advance senses. Just imagine it, how much data that needed to make something like this possible.

_This smells… like… flowers.__..__ Eh? Why can't I feels my skin and organs? W-Why can't I breath__e__?! My heart too?! My pulse__s__?! IT'S GONE!_

Quickly I checked over my body. And oh GOD! Nothing! There's nothing there! There's just fucking skeletons and a red orb inside my stomach!

As I doing the fish gasp, Albedo changed her gaze from Ashtal to me, worriedly, like I was sick or something. It was honestly disturbing seeing something that was lifeless instantly be full of life out, quite literally, nowhere.

"Momonga-sama, is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Albedo said urgently as she started getting closer to me and rising from her kneeling position, the flowery smell getting stronger. Ashtal beside me just snickered while ago. I don't know why, but I saw that.

"A-ah-"

"That's because you gave your _blatant_ _disrespect_ to me earlier, he's thinking about what consequences that this _sewer_ need to endure soon, and ironically this issues has been made by _you._ The _Overseer_ of the Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. So. Take. That." Spat Ashtal.

Just before I finished Ashtal cut me. Hearing this Albedo could do nothing beside growled and glared at him in the same time, of course she's ready to kill him too. Her yellow snake-pupil eyes glowed, making the aura in this room dropped suddenly.

"You sure got nerves aren't you, a sewer? HOW DARE you called the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick by that!" Albedo said while preparing a spell with her hands, the others in this room also started preparing their attacks. Ashtal who have just stuck in that situation calmly walked out to the main door. What are you doing?! Making a stupid move like that, and thanks because of him, now, Albedo's and others anger to him have just increased significantly.

"Where are you going?! How dare you disrespecting Momonga-sama, The Supreme Ruler of Nazarick like that!" Albedo asked, ready to attack him anytime. Ashtal quietly make a message channel to Momonga, knowing that something great was happened too in his guild right now.

"Oi Bald Head. I'll back to my castle right now."

_Ashtal: "Aniki if this is real, then I need to go back right now."_

_Momonga: "U-Uh__, you should leave__. *Sighed. You're right. Don't worry about Albedo__ and others__, I'll take care of them."_

Hearing that Ashtal nodded slightly, and felt a bit relieved because he don't want to deal with those guys, especially _that_ woman.

_Ashtal: "Thanks, Aniki."_

A bright light emitted from Ashtal's body, after that he disappeared without any traces.

"How DARE that firefly called you that, Momonga-sama! Just give us order and we'll take care of him for you!"

"Enough, Albedo! You should know that he's someone at my caliber. No one other than me can pick up the pace with him."

Albedo then realized her action earlier. Because she don't want to make angry her Lord, she hurriedly kneeled down to me.

"I'm truly sorry, Momonga-sama. Please forgive this stupid servant of yours." She really meant every words. I was taken aback by this, raising my hand I said.

"Uhm. Don't worry, I forgave you. But, the GM call isn't working." I swear that I can't contact anyone except for Ashtal. And I just realized that the GUI are all gone except for the HUD, Skill List, and Personal Information, others were gone.

"My deepest apologies, Momonga-sama, one such as myself has no answer to this 'GM Call' that you speak of." she said regretfully bowing her head.

Yep, no doubt. She's alive.

"If you'll allow me to correct this grave error, I will forever be grateful!" She pleaded as she desperately looked at me.

This can't be real. There is no way that this can be real, this has to be a dream or something. I and my younger brother were waiting for YGGDRASIL for to end, not for the blood NPCs to come alive!

I let go of the staff to my left as it suspended in mid-air spun lazily like it did in YGGDRASIL. Well, it seems that magic, special skill, and others close to that are still working.

"Sebas."

"Yes, Momonga-sama?" Sebas responded dutifully, with a refined voice, and looking up at me.

Oh good, they're all talking. At least it's consistent, this is miracle. I feels hesitate before ordering him, "Go out and confirm the perimeter of Nazarick. Do not fight unless you have to and do not stray far from Nazarick. Take one of Pleiades in case. And if you found anyone from Heaven's Feel, our old partner, do not engage with them."

"Understood, Momonga-sama. Please forgive this servant to ask such a thing, but why can't we engage them? Aren't they our archenemy by nature, Momonga-sama?" Sebas asked politely.

Well, I can't just say that our archenemy by nature Guild's Master is my own brother. If I said that there will be only headache I got. And now, what will I say? I don't have any answers for that!

"*Cough. Don't worry you will found out the reason soon, your first priority now is the recon. Don't disappointed me, Sebas."

"Hai." Sebas bowed his head politely before gone from this chamber with teleportation magic.

"Pleiades! I want you to head to the ninth floor. If anyone tries to trespass, deal with them!"

The group of six maids left the throne room behind Sebas.

_Yosh, they recognize commands that aren't native to the game… And now… _ Momonga glanced at Albedo. _What will I do to her?_

* * *

**Albedo POV **

Albedo, Overseer and leader of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, is worried about her true love. She wasn't worried about him being in trouble or anything like that. Even if her Momonga-sama is in trouble she will immediately know about that. And will do anything to get rid that trouble.

Especially when this trouble concerns that _firefly_. How dare that person insulted her Lord like that earlier? He's just called him Bald Head! Bluntly! How dare he called the true beauty of this world by that! I swear that if I see him again I'll detonate his head with an explosion magic for sure.

"Albedo! Come here!" Ah! His master just called her to make sure she's always closer to him.

"Sure, Momonga-sama!" I said very happy and made my way to my Lord and then I leaned my face so that it was inches from his.

Momonga POV

_Wow… she's smells great! Am I really in another universe? Uhh… I know the multiverse theory had been confirmed but…_

"A-Albedo m-may I touch y-you?" I asked with some hesitation, I wanting to see if she would follow this particular order and to see if all of this was real. And DAMN! This is so embarrassing!

I touched her wrist and was surprised to feel a pulse which is only exist within a living body. I could see the blush on her face along with an excited smile while hearing the moan that escaped her lips.

_Ok last test. I have to confirm this no matter the cost and yes, I am a pervert… albeit a closet pervert like my brother said._

"A-Albedo… may… May I touch your chest?" I hesitated, wondering what her response will be.

"Eh?"

_This is necessary! Act naturally as if it's no big deal!_

"Y-You don't mind that right?"

She then goes to silence for a few seconds. Her face covered by the shadows of her hair. Oh damn.

"Of course not! Touch me as much as you wish!" And then this just make me surprised. She said very excited and now feeling hot at her Lord's words. She couldn't believe that her Lord's words. It's like a servant that deeply falling in love with his/her master. Wait… falling in love?

_OHHHH SHIIIITTTT!_

I screamed inside my head. Right now I want to smash my head to the throne badly.

_OK OK! Calm down… Ok, she seems to really want this. So I bet this will be okay._

I raised my shaking hands towards Albedo's large but round breasts covered by her white dress but still leaving a generous amount of cleavage. My hands twitched a bit in anticipation. The moment I touched her breast, Albedo let out an orgasmic moan.

_So soft yet nice and firm, and to bad I can't feel it with my skin._ I shook my head and clear every thoughts about that. _Let's think things through. This just proved that everything is real and that the weird voice was not lying. I'm in a different universe where supposedly I can use magic although I'll have to test that out. The NPC's are now living beings if that orgasmic moan is anything to go by. Now I will be living as a skeleton. Shit. Then what about my brother and his guild? I think I do need to talk with him about that later._

While this was going at my head, I didn't realize that my hand had been on Albedo's breast the entire time occasionally squeezing ever so slightly.

_O-oi! How long did I plan to fondling her?!_

"A-Albedo, I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-"

"This is it isn't it?! You're going to take me right here, what should I do about my clothes? Should I remove them or would you like to take them off of me slowly?"

"Whoa, hold on a moment Albedo! Now is not the time to be doing such things."

Albedo gasped and backed up a few steps. "I-I'm so sorry, Momonga-sama!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine Albedo. I forgive you completely. More importantly, I have an order for you."

"It would be my _pleasure_ to serve you." Albedo said with a slight bow.

I couldn't help but think if she deliberately emphasized _pleasure _or if it was just my thought? Regardless, I needed to figure out my next few steps. "Except for the guardians of the fourth and eight floors, I want everyone to meet at the sixth-floor fighting arena. Have them gather there in one hour."

Albedo bowed. "As you wish my lord." She then walked out of the throne room to complete her given orders. I sighed.

_Okay, I need to think things through about what I plan to do here before my meeting with the floor guardians. First of all, after Sebas reports the surrounding environment of Nazarick, I'm going to have learn as much as I can about this world and its inhabitants. Not only that, but I'm going to need to take a full look at the layout of all of the floors of Nazarick and figure out a way to increase our defenses through the use of traps and what not._

_After that, I'm going to need an exploring schedule. But before that, I need to test out my magic and see what spells I can cast in this new world. I can't go around half-assed if I don't know my own abilities. _ _And more importantly what is my brother doing now? If he was in the same shoes as me then…_

Before I complete that sentences, I giggled mischievously on what will happens next knowing that with his very handsome avatar this will be a good teasing materials.

* * *

**Heaven's Feels **

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!_

_Flashback _

_Finally after teleporting__ from there to here…_

"_ASHTAL-SAMA!" A beautiful, melodious voice came from behind. Turning myself around... I've just seen a goddess. A beautiful, gorgeous woman right now running closer to me. And with the right momentum she jumped then hugged me tightly with tears in her eyes. _

"_I *sob thought that you just left all of us alone… *sob left me…" Stunned in where I am standing, I, of course naturally hugged her back. But… _

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!_

_Flashback End _

_W-Who-__ Ilumia?_

I took a few glances before I finally noticed that she is indeed Ilumia. So I am right that right now I'm in the same shoe as you Bony Head. But damn, I shouldn't do this happy-emotional hugging for too long. While kept hugging her, I romantically placed my palm on her cheeks. Feeling the warm on her cheeks, she squeezed my hand and rubbed it on her own cheeks to make sure that warm will never leave her again.

_Remember your experiences with your eroge games boy... Yeah, you'd already know what to do..._

I'm no pervert, I'm just a healthy young man.

"Hey now, stop crying, I'm here now, so there's nothing to worry about." While staring at directly onto her eyes, I gently wiped her tears off her eyes with my thumb. But, this is odd. Why the hell is she crying at me and thinking that I maybe leave her?

However, Oh my God... those eyes were truly beautiful... I'd think I've just fall in love with my friend's NPC.

After enough diving deeply in my thoughts, I finally realized that the codes… Oh. My. God.

If the codes really became the NPCs foundation of personality and behaviors then this is bad, truly bad.

I'm so sorry for what've I done, Trost-san.

I have just remembered that before all of this happened, I was the one who altered her codes. Why did I do that...

And now everything will gonna be a mess. The strongest NPC in my guild, Ilumia, has developed a strong –if not eternal- love feelings for me. And the bad news is, she's a _yandere_. That's mean she will even not hesitate to kill anyone that try to 'have' me, right?

_Putting that aside..._

"Have this place encountered any problem?" Ilumia shook her head, she finally gained her composure back. Ah... why did I have a feelings like this to our Guild's strongest NPC.

"The others went panicked when they found out that you were missing. Especially Siegfried, he threatened the maids because of their incompetence of serving and watching you." She said with a voice that only I can heard.

Siegfried huh? An heteromorphic race, the third strongest entity in Heaven's Feel, his appearance is looked like a handsome man on his twenties without beard and mustache, with a pair of jet wings that glowing blue-light because it was created by the uses of MP (Magic Point). He wears a set of white knight armor and a crimson mantle, reminiscent of an 'old Western Aristocracy or Royalty.'. He has blue hair with several streaks of silver hair.

His codes was... often showing an overly serious nature. Especially if there is things containing his 'Lords'. He was no doubt the best fighter NPC in Heaven's Feel.

"Putting all that aside, to the throne room shall we?"

"Hai, Ashtal-sama."

With that I teleported to the throne room using my ring.

_Ah... this floor, the beauty, the majestic aura and architectures, and the pillars... This is heaven... I'll be always amazed at this room. This room is truly ate our moneys._

"OH! My Lord!" _Ah there he is._ "I'm truly so glad that you've back! I was almost punish the maids because of this, please tell us if you want to leave the castle next time, Ashtal-sama! You are the last of the 41 Supreme Beings in this Heaven's Feel. If anything happens to you we the Guardians will have neither goals nor life in this world." He said as he kneeled down to me.

_Woah... so dramatic. And why did you called me Supreme Beings? _

I shook my head. This is not the time for that kind of thing. I must investigates what exactly happened here. _I think first I need to gather all NPC? No no, I think the Guardians will be enough. Yosh._

"Siegfried, it's not the time for that. Ilumia, gather every Guardians from all floors, except you Siegfried. And tell them to meet me in Eden. I want everyones there in thirty minutes." I've spoke, Ilumia bowed slightly same as Siegfried.

"As you wish, my Lord." Ilumia then left this floor for gathering others.

"And now, Sieg. I want you to take battle maids as much as you need with you to scan the surrounding area outside the castle. I want that information completed in the same thirty minutes and then like the others meet me in Eden. I take it you are able to do that right?"

Siegfried is a fighter, sent him as a recon... well... is a bit out of place, in YGGDRASIL we can only give the NPCs orders based on their jobs. We can't happily give them orders outside from their jobs. But, surely this is not the old YGGDRASIL, right? So everything is also changed, including the norms, natures, times, spaces, and laws of the world. Comparing both of the old and new was just stupid.

_Wait... if all of this changed... then what about the World Enemies that we've killed in the game? Surely they wouldn't respawn right?_

The World Enemies, an immensely powerful, boss monster hidden in the game. Consisted by the Five Rainbow Buddhas, Eight Dragons, Lords of the Seven Deadly Sins, Devourer of the Nine Worlds, Ten Archangels of the Sephira and Celestial Lord of the Sixth Heavens.

There is a chance that they will appears here in New World. If they were truly appears then no doubt, even if thirty levels 100 players work together, fully prepared and forewarned of the battle ahead, enter the combat with any one of these World Enemies, the outcome of the match would still be in doubt.

But that warning doesn't apply to me and the other World Champions which one of its member is me and my brother. We are the professional, the Gods of War in the game. A single World Champions can go toe on toe with a World Enemies if only he has a good plan, battle-strategy and skills of course. The reason why we have the resources to do that is because our Overlord race. This isn't stranges anymore that during the second patch of the game a lot of players had protested to the developers because of the Overlord race. A lot of them demanded that the Overlord needed to be nerf, and some them said need to be remove. But thankfully the developers only changed the requirements to be an Overlord. Bring back memories. _Oh well well, if they were truly respawned then I'll just... Hush! Ashtal remember, Proud will lead you to your downfall... So don't ever think lightly of your enemies._

"Of course, my Lord. As you wish."

I snapped from my thought.

"*Cough. Good. Then go."

As I thought, it's just like a real life. My question is how did we get here? What will happens to my real body in Earth? And what about the other players? Did they get transported here too?

I'd really need to discuss this with my brother. I am so confused as hell!

And for the next 25 minutes I've just spent my time inside my personal room only for doing nothing.

* * *

**Ashtal Personal Room **

Ashtal sighed as he lay down to his bed. He's now hardly thinking what kind of speech did he need to say to all of the Guardians. Truthfully, in his past life, he never ever give a damn speech to peoples. So, let's just say that he's a HIKI.

His brother maybe had an experiences because of his job. But, he just a goddamn HIKI, everytime he goes outside his home was just because he need to either go to school or buy something for his needs.

"*Sigh. This new world had just become another mess..." When Ashtal was in his deep depression. Suddenly someone knocked the door. Ashtal then hurriedly regained his composure and went back to his majestic attitudes. "Come in."

The door opened, showing a heteromorphic maid with raven platinum hair and with pony slightly covering her left eye, her perfected face made her almost considered an another goddeses. Her attires consisted by just a classical maid uniform, of course with a _lot_ of _modifiers_. And her big violet eyes had just made her a true cute-beauty. Her name is Veera. She's one of the battle maid that protect the Eden.

"Thank you so much for letting this servant of yours in, Milord." She bowed slightly. Ashtal always had a strange feelings for this kind of 'Royalty'. He's not used for this kind of things because back in his former self he was just an average teenager. So he'd need times to get used to this.

"What brings you here?"

"Ilumia-sama was said that the Guardians have already gathered in Eden."

_That's sure fast, there's still another 5 minutes left though..._

"You're sure only that?"

"Please forgive me, Milord, but yes, only that."

Ashtal sighed as he get up from his king's bed, but suddenly a mischivious smirk appeared on his face, so as he passed the maid he leaned closer to her ear then whispered, "Keep your good job, maybe I will give you a reward for that, or maybe a _pleasure_ on my bed." _Eh? Why did I do that?_

Ashtal himself doesn't know why'd he do that though.

Vera's face reddened to a level that will make a tomato lose its place, and she had just made it perfect with hot-steam coming out from top of her head. Ashtal gave his best to try not to laugh at that. _Look at that face... pftt..._

Veera just dumbstruck there as she felt heat raised up throughout her body. _D-d-d-doing t-that kind o-of things with A-Ashtal-sama_...

She then accidentally imagining her 'affairs' with her Lords, thanks to that it's just made another steam came out.

"I-I will keep remember that, don't worry, A-Ashtal-sama! I'll always d-do my best to gain that reward! A-And please forgive your servant for this, b-b-b-but please mean every words of yours, b-b-because even whenever I see you, I-I-I was always want to do _that_ with you, Milord! THIS SOUL AND BODY WILL ALWAYS BE YOURS!"

And there she goes bowing perfectly 90 degrees. Ashtal, the only one in this room, heard this then suddenly froze on the middle of his track, his eyes was truly regret what he said earlier and wanted to smash his head to a wall right now.

"O-Of course I will... Don't worry, Veera." _What will I do with this? I AM A VIRGINNNN! Give her pleasure my ass! What the hell did I need to do if she keep demand that to me later!? More importantly, why did you so happy knowing that a stranger saying that sh**ty things to your face?! If I were you, I'll be in great trouble and feel disgusted though._ He said and thought simultaleously as he doing the famous anime tears and hurriedly used his teleport skill leaving Veera alone in his room who still muttering about her Lord cool and generous traits.

* * *

**With Momonga **

Momonga walked down to a wide and high passage, toward the portcullis ahead of him. The stone floor amplified the sound of Momonga's footsteps, and at a times he could hear echoes.

The torches that lined the tunnel flickered constantly, and as a result, the shadows they made seemed to dance. Bathed in the light of several torches, he cast several shadwos at once, and it seemed as though there were multiple Momongas. What passed for his nose should have been little more than an empty hole in his skull, yet still he smelled something as he drew near the portcullis. Momonga stopped and took a deep breath. It was a strong scent of earth and grass – the smell of the jungle.

Much like his encounter with Albedo just now, the intensely realistic scent,in a world that should not have possessedsuch things, only convinced Momonga of the reality of the world he was in.

But how did his body live without organs?

Momonga felt that thinking too much about such things was foolish, and put it aside. As thought it sensed Momonga approaching, the portcullis swiftly raised itself into the ceiling at just the right moment to let him through. Past the barrier, what Momonga saw was a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats.

The colloseum was an oval in shape, one hundred eighty meters on its long axis and one hundred fifty meters on the short axis. It was forty meters tall and modelled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

There were **[Continual Light]** spells cast everywhere, illuminating the grounds in white light, so one could observe the entire Colosseum like it was day. The audienece was composed of many clay dolls – golems, in other words – which showed no sign of activity.

In this Colosseum, the intruders would be the stars of the show, while the ones watching from the VIP box would be members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The main event, of course, would be brutal melee. Apart from the fifteen-hundred-man invasion, every single invader had met their end here. Well, except for the Ainz Ooal Gown's rival, the Heaven's Feel, their last decisive battle was in the last floor of Nazarick. This was the battle where all members of Ainz Ooal Gown had finally repelled his brother's guild invasion. A lot of treasure were gone and almost ten of Ainz Ooal Gown members died and obviously respawned only for their level were resetted to 1.

Even now, he still hold a grudge to his brother and his friends for this. So, not long after that. Ainz Ooal Gown declared the Guild War between these two. And regretfully failed.

Momonga shook his head, always remembering the past was no good. Both for ones health and mental.

Momonga walked into the center of the arena, and looked into the heavens. Before him stretched a black expanse of night sky. Perhaps he might have been able to see the stars if htere were no light around him.

However, this place was the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, so the sky here was merely a virtual imitation.

Even that imitation required a massive amount of data,but as a result the sky here could change with the time of day, even showing an actual sun with appropriate daylight effects.

Momonga could relax himself in this virtual landscape because Momonga's heart was still human, as opposed to his skeletal appeareance. It was also because he felt a senese of appreciation for his comrades's hard work in building this place.

Momonga looked around – Nobody was there. The twins should have been taking care of this place...

He then noticed something.

"Toooooh!"

After the shout, a figure leapt from the VIP box.

The figure jumped down from a height of about six stories, somersaulted in mid air, and landed as though it were a butterfly descending on a flower. There was no magic involved, only pure physical prowess.

It negated the force of the impact with a simple flexing of the knees, and it smiled broadly.

"V!"

It made a V-sing victory.

A child of about eleven had descended from above. Her face bore a smile that was as bright as the sun. She was adorable, with the androgynus appeal for both a boy and a girl.

Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, and one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's.

Her ears were long, and his skin was dark. She was a Dark Elf, a species related to Forest Elves.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scale. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal.

"Aura, is it?"

Momonga spoke the name of the Dark Elf child.

He was addressing the Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora. She was a skirmisher who was also able to summon and tame beast.

Aura jogged over to Momonga. Well, to her it was a jogging pace, but she was travelling as fast as one of her beast at fill speed, rapidly closing the distance between them.

Aura screeched to a halt.

Her running shoes had hihiirokane metal plates on the soles, and they threw up clouds of dust as they ground against the floor of the arena. The clouds did not tuoch Momonga's body.

"Huu~"

Aura was not sweating, but yet she wiped her forehead theatrically. Then, with a puppy-like smile, she greeted Momonga.

"Welcome, Momonga-sama. Welcome to the floor that I guard!"

The greetings was filled with the same respect that Albedo, Sebas, and the maids had for him, but for some reason ot felt more intimate. To Momonga, this intimacy allowed him to loosen up. Being too uptight and scary was quite troublesome for Momonga, who was not experienced with this kind of things.

He could not detect any hostility on Aura's face, and his **[Enemy Scan****] **revealed nothing.

Momonga's line of sight left the band on his right wrist and he loosened the his grip on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

He had planned to strike hard and fade away if an emergency occured, but it seemed as though were would be no need for that.

"Mm. I'll be intruding for a while."

"What're you saying, Momonga-sama. You are the master of Nazarick, the Supreme Overlord, right, Momonga-sama? There is no place you'd be intruding if you visited!"

"I see... speaking of which, if you're here, then Mare..."

Upon hearing Momonga-s question, Aura blinked in surprise, as though she had realised some great truth and turned around, shouting loudly upward, "Mare! Momonga-sama has graced us with his presence! How rude are you going to be by not showing your face to him!?"

_Eh? Graced? My presence? What the hell?! _Momonga shocked internally. Then there was movement in the shadows of the VIP box.

"Was Mare here too?"

"Yes, that's right, Momonga-sama. He's really timid... Oi! Jump down here now!"

An almost inaudible reply came from the VIP box. Judging by the distance between there and here, it was a miracle the other party could ever hear Aura. However, that miracle was the result of the magic on Aura's necklace.

"I-I can't, Onee-chan..."

Aura took a deep breath as she facepalmed at her little brother behavior.

"He... He... Momonga-sama, he's just scared and timid, he's definitely not trying to insult you. Please forgive him."

As a member of society, one had to know when to speak one's heart and when to say things that were appropiate for the occasion. Momonga nodded to himself and answered in a gentle way to put Aura at ease.

"Of course, Aura. I have never doubt your loyalty."

Aura sighed in relief, and then she became serious again before shouting angrily at the VIP box.

"The Supreme Being Ainz-sama has come to visit us, but you as a Floor Guardian aren't even here to meet him! You should know how disrespectful that is! If you're too scared to jump down, maybe a quick kick will subtitute for courage!"

"Uuu... I'll take the stairs down..."

"How long do you want Momonga-sama to wait?! Get over here now!"

"I-I got it... e-eiii!"

Mare had gathered up his courage, but his voice still seemed unsteady. After that, a figure jumped out of the VIP box.

As expected, it was a Dark Elf. This Dark Elf was particulary wobbly on his feet, completely different from how Aura had handled her landing. However, he did not seem to be hurt. He must skillfully dissipate the force of landing with some athletic trick.

After that, he immediately began running as quickly as he could. However, his top speed was still much slower than Aura. She must have thought so too, because she frowned and shouted, "Hurry UP!"

"Y-YES!"

The child who finally arrived in front of Momonga looked almost identical to Aura. They had to be twins, given the way they shared the same hair, the same eyes, and the same features. However, if Aura was the sun, then Mare was the moon.

He looked nervous, as though he was afraid of being scolded. Momonga was surprised by the stark difference between the two.

_They must be the Aura and Mare that Bukubukuchagama-san wanted to see._

Bukubukuchagama was the guild member who had designed these two Dark Elf characters.

_If only she could have been here for this..._

"I-I am sorry I kept you waiting, Momonga-sama."

He nervously raised his eyes to peek at Momonga. He wore a vest of blue dragon scales, and a small cape that was as green as jungle leaves.

His clothes had the same basic white color as Aura, but a short section of flesh peeked out below his short skirt. It was short because the rest of his legs were covered in white silk stockings. He had an acorn-shaped pendant on a necklace like Aura, but his was made of silver.

Mare was much more lightly armed than Aura, with a pair of lustrous white gloves on his dainty little hands, and a gnarled black staff in his hands.

Mare Bello Fiore.

Like Aura, he was a Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga squinted –though his eyes were merely empty sockets- and looked at them. Aura thrust her chest forward proudly, while Mare simply cowered under Momonga's gaze.

He nodded several times, musing that the two of them were indeed the incarnation of his comrade's hard work.

"I am glad to see that the two of you are in good spirits."

"I'm positively overflowing with energy, Momonga-sama! Although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had and intruder or two."

"I-I would rather not have to meet intruders... the-they're scary..."

After hearing Mare's words, Aura's expression changed.

"*Sigh. Momonga-sama, please excuse me for a while. Mare, come with me." Momonga nodded slightly. Aura then pinched Mare by the tip of his ears and dragged him away from Momonga.

"O-Oww... Nee-cahn, that hurts..."

Aura whispering into Mare's ear. Even from a distance, one could tell that she was scolding him.

"Intruders huh... Well, much like you, I don't want to meet them either, Mare..."

_At least, I'd rather meet them after having the chance to make all preparations I need._ Momonga thought as he watched the twin Guardians from afar.

After he snapped back to reality, Momonga realised that Mare was on his knees in front of Aura, who was hurling a torrent of abuse at him. Momonga smiled, as the scene reminded him fo the brother and sister who were his friends.

_Good grief, Mare was clearly not made by Peroroncino-san. Or is this because Bukubukuchagama-san believed that 'Little brothers should listen to their big sisters'..._ _Though come to think about it, Aura and Mare should have died once. How should I address that?_

The invasion made by Heaven's Feel had made it down to the deepest floor. Which was to say, Aura and Mare should have died then. Herohero-san said that Ashtal used his favorites sword to stab Aura and burned Mare with his Holy Fire magic. Siegfried would have killed Shalltear if only Peroroncino-san not interfered with it. And Ilumia was on par with Rubedo.

Touch Me-san and Smaragdina-san were tried to defeat Nero-san and Canis-san but failed. Momonga chuckled, even if that supposed to be a sad experiences, for Momonga those were good memories.

Having two strongest guild to battle each other in a fair ones was a new experiences for him.

Aura was still scolding Mare as Momonga stood in contemplation. Momonga pitied Mare a little. After all, he had not said anything that warranted such wrathful castigation.

In the past, when those brother and sister argued, all Momonga could do was watch. But now, things were different.

"That should be enough, don't you think?"

"Momonga-sama! But, but as a Guardian, Mare-"

Momonga raised his hand to stop Aura.

"It's fine. Aura, I understand how you feel. It is only natural that you would feel unhappy if Mare, as a Floor Guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially if it were in my presence. However, I believe that if anyone invaded the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to engange them. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the comes." Momonga walked up to between the two of them and helped Mare up.

"And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. Ever if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how your sister scolded you."

Mare looked in surprise at his siter. At this moment, Aura hurriedly said, "Eh? No no, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of you, Momonga-sama!"

"Aura, it's fine. It doesnt matter what you had in mind. I understand your kind intentions. However, I must tell you that I am not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Guardian."

"Th-Thank you very much..."

Momona felt uncomfortable as he watched the two of them bow to him. He felt particulary ill at ease as he saw them look at him with their shining eyes. In order to hide the embarrassment he felt at being looked at that way, Momonga coughed.

"Hm, that's right. Aura, I think yousaid something about being bored because there were no intruders?"

"Ah-no-that, about that..."

After seeing Aura's fearful reaction, Momonga felt badabout asking this question.

"I do not intend to reproach you for your answer, so feel free to speak your mind."

"... Yes, a little. There's nobody around here who can spar with me for more than five minutes."

Aura touched her index fingers together before looking up hopefully to Momonga.

"Hm. You know Aura, the truth is, I came here to do some training."

"Training? Eh? For you, Momonga-sama?"

Aura and Mare's eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets. Their surprise was only natural, after all, who would expect to hear such a thing from Momonga, a powerful magic caste, the Supreme Ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, as well as the one who stood above all?

"Indeed."

After seeing Momonga's swift reply and hearing the light impact of his staff on the ground, realization dawned on Aura's face. Momonga was quite pleased with himself, as this reaciton had fallen within shis scope of prediction.

"I-Is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Momonga-sama?"

_Eh? Legendary weapon? Whay did he mean by that?_

Momonga had his doubts, but after seeing Mare's shining eyes, he knew the question had not been asked with ill intentions.

"Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Which I made together with my guild members."

Momonga raised the Staff.

"The seven gemin the Staff's snake mouths are all divine they all belong to a set. Haveing them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Gathering them all required an incalculable amount of time. The Staff's power is beyond that of a divine class item. In fact, it almost approaches that of a World Class Item. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system... *cough *cough." It would seem he had gotten carried away. _How embarrassing..._ "Mm, something like that."

"That, that's amazing..."

"That's totally awesome, Momonga-sama!"

_Well, it's not as awesome as my brother's Ea..._

Sword of Rupture, Ea –Yeah, Gilgamesh's Ea-. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something like a sword. In its description, it's said that Ea is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a 'sword'. Ea can only be used by unlocking its seal with a key. And that key is Ashtal's left light gauntlet.

In the fourth patch of the game, an popular anime studio in Japan announced that they will remake the Fate series anime. After it's done, it surprisingly had became one of the most popular anime in the world.

YGGDRASIL's developers made a contract with that studio to allowed them to add few things in their game based on the Fate series in order to raise YGGDRASIL popularity in form of DLC. In the end, they finally had their agreement.

Then after that, the fifth patch of the game had finally been published with a new special event that allowed the players to gain few items from Fate series.

There is 8 World Class items that YGGDRASIL made that time: Excalibur, Gae Bolg, Agni Gandiva, Balmung, Ring of Hades, Joyeuse, Arandight, and the grand reward Ea. Each of those weapons had their own unique skill and modifiers to its user. Of course its contained the famous 'Noble Phantasm' skills too.

Ainz Ooal Gown had 4 of them in their hands, Heaven's Feel had 2 and other Champions and players had the rest of it.

Agni Gandiva, a bow that used by Peroroncino.

Ring of Hades, one of Momonga's rings.

Balmung, Ulbert's favorite sword.

Arandight, Touch Me's favorite sword.

Excalibur, Nero from Heaven's Feel main sword.

Ea, Ashtal's favorite weapon.

And the others fell to either other Champions or players.

Each of that World Class items had their own keys to activate it, so player who want it need to find or steal the key first to obtain those items.

_Damn that squirt, he might have a devil luck, to be able to obtained such item..._

Momonga himself has obtained the Ring of Hades that boost his stats over the Dark Magic, Fire Magic, Summoning Magic, and gave him ability to raise a _lot _of undead army without much efforts. It's a lot right?

However, Ea granted its user with a unique skill **[The Star of Creation that split Heaven and Earth****]**, but the reality and the name is not in the same line though, with that skill, user can unleash a devastated forces and can change its attack form according to user's will, they can make a black hole with Ea as its core, or maybe a Gravity forces, or maybe just a blast of enormous energy. The point is, its power and its trick is depend on user's imagination.

Brought back to reality, Momonga almost laughed as he saw their eyes. He tried his best to suppress the delighted expression on his face –Although skeletons had no expressions- and continued, "Which was I wanted to run some experiments with this Staff. I hope youcan help me."

"Yes! Understood! We'll go prepare right away! Then... could we see the power of the Staff?"

"Mm, that's fine. Then, I shall show you a fraction of the power of this mighty Staff, which only I can wield."

"Awesome~" Aura exclaimed as she jumped up and down adorably.

"By the way, you said that you lack training partners before, aren't you?"

"U-Uh... yes, that's right, Momonga-sama."

If only Momonga be able to grin, he would do it right now, right away.

* * *

**In Eden **

A bright light appeared near the tallest tree in here, The Tree of Life. Back in the game, Ashtal uses this tree to build NPC without using the resources, The Tree of Life is an Authority or a much simplier word 'a gift' from the developers to Ashtal, but the reason for this was unknown, even Ashtal himself didn't know the reason. Just like Momonga gained his Lord of the Death robe.

_This tree was just appeared in my messages as a reward... Aniki said it was a strange thing that happened to him too, he just named it a lucky bug, so be glad._

The Guardians can be seen by Ashtal from here, they were waited for him near a lake.

Flowers and plants grew whenever he stepped on the ground.

Crowds of animals suddenly moved away opening a path for him to walk on.

The tree near him became 'life', it became greener.

Animals gave him a happy behavior.

_Okay... Now, I think that is the weirdest thing that had happened in my life or new life..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it's happened because:**

**First, I need to fixes my laptop.**

**Second, I need an idea to write this story and fixes the grammar (I tried my best in this process).**

**And if you think Ashtal is more OP than Momonga then you're wrong, they are in the same height. You will know that why later.**

**I intend to make an Empire in this story, in a fast pace, I want Ainz Ooal Gown doing their plot within the shadow and Heaven's Feel within its glory as the 'Pillar of Light'. But this is only still an idea.**

**If you have any thought or idea please share it with me, I'm sorry if I not able to answer your ideas, but you must know that I'll always feel glad for that.**

**If you have any question you can always P.M me.**

**Well, that's it! Thanks for reading and see you next week (Or maybe 3 or 4 days)!**


End file.
